Daughter of the Sea
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: Aistanen has a family that her father will tell her little about, well, bar their homical impulses. Follow her though what life,  well, her family mostly  throws at her. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Woo, new story! May sound a little cliched at the start (according to my beta) but i promice you it is nothing like what the usual plots and is not MarySue (no romance for a start).

Anyway, Enjoy! (review - politely please, i don't dignify flames with an answer - i will take constructive criticism however).

_Disclaimer (this one will do for entire story) - i don't own anything except a student loan and a fondness for rewriting cliche's into (hopefully) good stories. You can take the loan (well the repayments anyway) but i'd like to try and keep the inspiration._

**Daughter of the Sea .**

"Aista!" Aistanen, to use her full name, turned and swooped the little girl up into her arms. Her next door neighbour's six-year-old daughter was very sweet and over the moon at having an 'adult' friend. Once in Aista's arms, she nuzzled into her neck.

"And how have you been, young one?" That was all the conversation Aista needed to make for the next several minutes. How something so little could talk so much always baffled Aista. She nodded to the girl's parents as she carried Lena round the back of the house. Both were happy to have their daughter taken off their hands for a little while.

Round the back of the house was the old man Aista lived with. Her father travelled around for his business and so was rarely home to look after his only child. Her mother had died years ago, though it had been before that that Aista's father had employed Sartamin to care for his family while he was gone.

Aista always wondered what his job had been before caring for her and her mother, and why he agreed to babysit a woman and her daughter for someone who was never around. He was, however, very good company and more of a father than her own had ever been.

When he saw his charge enter the back garden with the little girl, he grinned and rose to retrieve some cakes and drinks. It was summer at the moment and one of the fairly rare occasions upon which they could actually enjoy the garden. The British summer tended to make a bit of an in and out visit rather than a prolonged stay.

XXX

Once Lena had been returned to her parents, Sartamin turned to his charge.

"I have news that should make you happy." He grinned at her as she made 'come on' gesture. "Your father called, he should be visiting soon." Aista grinned and whooped. Though she didn't see her father that often, she loved it when she did. He was very kind and loving and he always reminded her of where she got her unusual, eye catching looks from. Both she and her father had sea-blue eyes, hers touched with a hint of her mother's green eyes, and silver-blue hair that many people thought came out of a bottle. More than once, children at her school had joked that she was destined to be an ice queen with colouring like that.

"Did he say when?" Sarta sighed slightly.

"You know your father, he never gives a date just says 'soon'. Either way, I have prepared his room for him." Aista snorted slightly, her father could be singularly vague about time; it was one of his more irritating habits. As for 'his room' it was a room in the house that was always there for him when he came home, though he had never really used it. When her mother died, they had moved house, though like the old one, it had a little cove with a boat out the back. Aista would have thought that, since her mother had drowned in the cove at the back of the last house, the last thing they would want with their new house was another cove. It seemed that it was a specific requirement for any house her father bought however.

"Sarta? You know, it's occurred to me that you never talk of your family..." She trailed off questioningly. Sarta smiled knowingly at her, recognising the fishing for information.

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you, child." No matter that she was already doing an MA at University, she would always be child to the old man. "I had two brothers once, though they went exploring in the East a long time ago and no-one has seen them since. Their names were Palando and Alatar and we were three of a much larger family, who all worked for you father and his family."

"Father has a family? Why have I never heard of them?" Sarta laughed slightly.

"Yes, your father does have a family, but they have been long estranged. He occasionally goes to visit them when he is called for an important meeting, but even then he does not always attend. He finds them very much judgemental, over-reactionary, and selfish. The worse split was over when they decided to forsake a group who needed them because they had rebelled due to an evil influence. It is hard to explain more, but suffice to say, your father's sense of responsibility verses their puffed-up injury was more than slightly problematic in the family relationship."

"No offense, Sarta, but that did sound a little like what my University tutors would call a 'biased account of events'." The old man laughed.

"Throughout the argument, I remained loyal to your father. Suffice to say, I am a little biased in my opinion." Aista laughed.

"What more can you tell me about this family I know nothing of?"

"Of your father's generation, there were originally 15, though one of the elder contended against the others, as he disagreed with the path they were taking. He split off eventually and went off on his own and became truly evil. He was always a master of persuasion and corrupted others well, and he enjoyed trying to ruin your family's plans, as well as life. He was an absolute megalomaniac. Unfortunately, he used his powers of persuasion to cause the rebellion, which resulted in your family to forsake those that needed them. Your father was the only one to see that they hadn't become evil and joined the evil side, but that their ruler was insane and easily led astray, and that they followed their leader." Aista raised her eyebrows, if he hadn't been putting it in terms of her family, she would have thought he was telling stories of the Greek gods or something. Sarta saw her face and changed the subject slightly.

"Of the 14 remaining, all but your father and one called Nienna were married to one of the others, and no, they are not all siblings, they are not that incestuous, its rather more complicated than that. I suspect your father has never told them of his marriage or his daughter, hence the fact he has never told you anything of your family. All my relatives work for one or another of them. I suppose serving your family is our family business so to speak, though it can cause rifts when we side with an individual in the group. I have not spoken to my family since before I came to care for you and your mother."

They talked a little while longer before Sarta shooed her upstairs.

As Aista curled up, she reflected that she had learnt more of her family, and of Sarta's, in one night than she had in all the rest of her life. Even so, she still did not know the names of more than her carer's brothers. She wondered if she would ever find out, maybe she would ask when her father actually turned up.

XXX

A few days later, she drove home from University to find Sarta waiting for her, white as a sheet. As she entered, ready to ask what was wrong, Sarta started talking fast.

"Something has gone wrong; you are in danger, your father called to say we must leave here immediately. I have already packed for you, we must go. Now!" He'd rarely been so forceful. As Aista looked round for the bags he's supposedly packed to take them out to the car, Sarta shook his head and led her out back to the little cove and to the boat they kept there. Aista frowned, now completely confused as to what was going on. Why would they be leaving in the boat?

She didn't have time to ask questions, as she was herded on to the boat and sent below decks to one of the two small cabins. She watched through the port hole as the boat left the cove at full speed. It did not take long for land to be out of sight. Aista wondered where Sarta was taking her.

As they went further and further, less things seemed to be adding up. Aista knew the local seaways and they should have been looking at land by now. What on Earth was going on?

Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a storm came up around the boat. Aista had never been in so strong a storm on a boat before and she was terrified. She wanted to go up to the cockpit, where Sarta was, for some reassurance if nothing else, but he had ordered her to remain down below.

Eventually, she got too scared and went upstairs to the cockpit. Sarta now looked different somehow, he _glowed_. He was yelling in some strange language – cursing, it almost seemed. She only caught one phrase before the boat cracked in two. A command to 'stop this' to someone with another strange name.

She did not have time to dwell on it, as the boat started to sink and they tried to swim. Eventually, Aista gave up to the waves and whatever they would do. She was probably dead now, in the Atlantic Ocean in the middle of a storm far from land...


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! next chapter up. There are a few cliches in it but it improves later on, honest!

BTW - forgot to say, i have already written all the chapters so there will be no problems with it stopping being posted or anything like that. Posting will be slightly sporadic until i set myself up a timetable or something however. Sorry. (the timetable may be particularly mixed up as i presently have serious family problems going on).

Daughter of the Sea 2

Aista groaned in pain as she woke up. Shouldn't she be dead?

She tied to open her eyes and was promptly blinded by sunlight. So she probably wasn't dead, then. She didn't think that people got migraines in death, though she could be wrong.

As Aista tried to sort out what was going on, she heard a swishing sound as someone apparently left the room. There must have been someone else, as they pressed a cool towel to her head and held her down. She must have been found by someone and brought here after she'd washed up, amazingly enough, alive. As she began to notice how nice the bed was, the person who'd left returned with someone else. Both the new arrivals and the other person in the room made minimal noise when moving, it was strange.

Aista tried opening her eyes again, which was a slightly less painful attempt, though she still slammed them shut again. When she heard the people talk, she began to frown slightly. They most definitely were not speaking English and by the sound of it, it was not any language she knew either. That didn't make sense! The only place other than England she could have arrived was France and it definitely wasn't French, she, at least, sort of understood French.

After a short conversation, the one she thought was the newcomer seemed to talk to her. By the silence after his comment, which had sounded like an enquiry, she guessed she'd been right. Aista tried to talk and failed miserably. She hadn't realised her throat was so sore!

Someone lifted her into a sitting position and tried to feed her something warm. It tasted disgusting, but it did sooth her throat a bit. Not long after drinking it, her headache seemed to go a bit as well. She guessed it must have been some sort of pain-killing drink, like Lemsip, but without the half-palatable flavour.

This time, when she tried to open her eyes she managed it without having to slam them shut. As her eyes accustomed to the light, Aista saw the strangest sight she'd seen in quite a while. She was lying in some open, beautifully architected room, made of pale grey stone. That was not what was remarkable however; it was the three people in the room. All three of them had the figures and skin of people in their early twenties, but with silver-blonde hair. Their hair colour seemed to belong more to older people than to these clearly young people. The man also had an old man's beard, though a neatly kept one. All three were also dressed very strangely, in medieval sort of clothes, the women in what seemed to be well-made, but simple, work-dresses and the man in leggings, tunic and boots with a robe over the top. His hair was also waist-length.

He wore a neutral expression as he repeated his question to her.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you're saying..." Aista said quietly. The man looked surprised at her, the women even more so.

"I asked for your name, child; I was unaware you could not speak your own language." The last comment caused Aista to frown again.

"It's Aistanen, sir, and what do you mean, 'can't speak my own language'? This _is_ my language." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are unaware you are an Eldar?" He got a blank look for his trouble. "What happened to you? Where do you come from?" he asked. His tone had taken on a little urgency.

"I'm from England, sir, when I got home, my guardian just told me we had to leave and that he'd already packed. Then he herded me onto the boat in the cove out back. I don't know where he took the boat because he insisted I stay in the cabin, but after a while at sea, a sudden storm came up and the boat sank and after that..." As Aista had been getting wound up recalling what had happened, the imposing man sat beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"Don't worry, child, just concentrate on getting well again. When you are well enough, I will provide you a tutor to teach you what you need to know." Aista smiled at him, he suddenly seemed so kind. "My name is Lord Cirdan and this place you are in is called Mithlond, or the Grey Havens in your language. I am its Lord and you are presently my guest. Rest now and let my healers care for you, you have had much of an ordeal."

XXX

Getting well proved to be a tedious process, though Lord Cirdan seemed to do all he could to make life more endurable for her.

Every day, the silver Lord would visit her and talk with her. He seemed to receive far more information from her than he ever gave, but after a few days, the promised tutor arrived and lessons began.

Like all the 'ellyn' round Mithlond, he was slight of build, young in appearance, and with silver hair and blue eyes. Aista wondered why everyone seemed so youthful, yet had such age in their eyes. It was very strange.

The lessons with her tutor contained many surprises, right from the point he explained to her and showed her that they both were 'Elves', not humans as she had thought. She hadn't even believed in Elves, though Sarta had always told her not to disbelieve anything and her parents, when around, had also told her so. Even so, she threw a little bit of a fit in sheer shock when it was explained to her. Thankfully, the elves seemed to understand her reaction. She was grateful that they seemed to get that finding out you were of an entirely different race than you thought you were was a serious shock.

Learning 'Sindarin' had proved difficult and Aista was hardly cheered by being told it was not nearly as hard as 'Quenya'. Cirdan had decided that since she was named in Quenya, that she should also learn that language as soon as she had reasonable proficiency in Sindarin. Aside from the language lessons, there were ones in history and culture, as well as racial differences and realms of the Elves. All the things that Cirdan felt she would need.

Eventually, she was allowed out of her suite of rooms and was allowed to explore a little, under supervision. The Healers still didn't seem to deem her entirely well.

Once she was allowed out, instead of having her meals in her room, she went to a private dining room, where she ate with Cirdan. After the meal, they would often go to another room and have their daily talks there instead. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You are looking after me very well and giving me much more than I deserve; I... I don't understand." Cirdan smiled slightly at her.

"You are clearly on your own and in need, young one. You are also clearly of my people, so it is my duty as your Lord to ensure you are cared for." Aista stared at him disbelievingly. "There is, I will admit, another reason." Cirdan hesitated slightly as Aista raised an eyebrow.

"I have no family, have never married or had children, and probably won't as any elleth within thousands of years of my age is already married, yet I would like to have a child." Aista's disbelief changed to surprise.

"And you think I would make a good one?"

"You are alone in this world and desperately in need of someone to care for you, you are completely unaccustomed and unready for anything you may encounter. You are also a nice person. Should you accept becoming my ward, you will be provided for and I would be able to accustom you to this world. In return, I would receive the companionship I wish for, as well as a person to love and protect. It seems a good exchange to me." Aista nodded weakly.

"Yes, it is very much so and I do truly appreciate your kindness, I'm just rather surprised, no one where I grew up would be so generous..." She flushed slightly. Cirdan smiled slightly and beckoned her over. When she got over to him, he pulled her down into a hug.

"You accept, then?" Entirely unsure of what else to do, Aista nodded. Cirdan grinned slightly and his hold tightened. "Oh, one thing Aistanen, remember that I am not a Man – I have rather better morals than that race." Aista snorted slightly. Lovely as Cirdan was, he did have the odd prejudice.

XXX

The next day, Aista's tutor explained that the adoption was not a full one, where she would legally be considered his daughter, that she would simply be under his protection. If he were to ever get married and have children, those children would come first in the line of inheritance, but she would still legally be allowed to marry them as they would not be her 'siblings'. However, if Cirdan died without marrying, she would be his legal heir and have to take over the role. Aista was quite shocked.

Still, she was also glad because, somewhere, she did actually have a father and wouldn't want to replace him, but Cirdan was right, she desperately needed his protection. She guessed this was his way of protecting both her and his people. It would guarantee that there was someone to take over should something happen to him; it was just his job to ensure she was ready to take over if necessary.

She guessed that as soon as he thought her ready that she would start gaining responsibilities to go with the role as well. At least she wouldn't have to worry about what to do with her days or how she was going to survive this strange place.


	3. Chapter 3

SOrry, still haven't got regular posting sorted out yet but as you've noticed, i post frequently and theres no problem with chapters - just home. Anywho, here is the next instalment.

Daughter of the Sea 3

After her 'adoption', all the people of Mithlond treated her with diffidence, she guessed she was their Princess, for lack of a better description, or as close to a Princess as they were going to get.

For the next several months, all of Aista's time was taken up studying how to be an Elf. Now she was the ward of the Lord of the realm, she had rather more to study than just the things she needed to acclimatise to. Learning to be a Princess and noble lady was hard.

There were, however, interesting things that happened as well as all the hard work. Not long after she had got a working grasp of Sindarin – something that had taken some time – Cirdan took her down to the docks and the shipping yard.

Aista tried her best not to stare at the chests of the many very good-looking, muscular and, most importantly, shirtless Elves working on the new ships. Until she had come here, she had been unused to wooden ships and to see an entire one being made was fascinating. There was an awful lot of skill involved. Even so, she was not inclined to board one any time soon.

Cirdan seemed to find her recently discovered dislike of boats at sea amusing, though he did not press her because he knew the reason why. Aista did not know that he fully intended for her to get over that fear someday; he just thought it an idea to wait until her ordeal had had time to fade from her memory.

All the ellyn in the shipyard were very polite, though more than one seemed interested in her. They all received disapproving glares from their Lord. He hadn't acquired a young daughter just to lose her to some passing ellon – especially since she was far too young for that sort of thing. Maybe when she was older – a _lot_ older.

What surprised Aista was when, at one point, some of the ellyn were having trouble with making a bit of a boat and Cirdan simply stripped off his shirt and robe and took over. Cirdan clearly knew the trade well, as he expertly sorted the problem in a very short time.

When they were walking back, he raised his eyebrow at Aista as she kept looking at him, still surprised about his skill with ship-making. When she explained, he laughed.

"I am a Shipwright and the original maker of ships in this world. My people are known as the world's best ship-makers. I was making those ships long before I ruled this place. Of course I would be the person to help when one of my workers could not do something." Aista flushed slightly.

"I did not know you could actually make things. Rulers where I come from rarely have any practical skills." Cirdan lifted her chin.

"Never be embarrassed to ask me about these things. I know you still know very little of this world and am not offended by you asking." Aista grinned up at him slightly, and then giggled. Cirdan raised his eyebrow again.

"I just occurred to me, you must be _really_ old to be the first ship-maker." Cirdan laughed heartily.

"I thought you already knew that that is the reason that there is no chance of me ever marrying. I'm old enough to be the grandfather of any elleth that would be eligible to marry. Even Elves have limits to age differences."

XXX

"Please."

"No." Aista went wide-eyed and bit her lip adorably.

"Please."

"No." She pouted a bit.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Cirdan laughed.

"Oh alright, if you insist!" Aista grinned and flung her arms round his neck and then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cirdan shook his head slightly and held her to him. The conversation had been over the subject of her learning to fight. Cirdan didn't think it ladylike. Aista thought it would be useful, especially if they were to travel, as Cirdan had made it clear they would. Fortunately for her, Aista had by now worked out how to get round Cirdan. He always found the phrase 'pretty please with a cherry on top' too amusing to say no to.

He also appreciated the affection he got when he gave in. Sometimes she thought he argued with her for that reason alone, and possibly also to see if she really wanted whatever she was asking for. She wouldn't have put it past the ancient ellon.

XXX

Cirdan smiled softly as his ward came to dinner, once again clearly tired from her daily exercise. On top of the quite strenuous lessons she had to catch up on all she missed not having grown up in Arda, she had lessons with a bow, long knives, and a sword. Apparently, she had a certain amount of proficiency with each. Her weapons tutors were quite pleased with her, though all had been shocked at a lady studying the use of weapons. They had, however, agreed with her arguments. As the only heir, especially since it was highly unlikely Cirdan would be acquiring any more, she ought to be able to fight, lady or not.

"How was your lesson today?" She grinned.

"It was good, my archery is getting on particularly well according to my tutors. I managed to get four hits with my long knives as well! And I think he's holding back less now." Aista seemed exited by the improvement in her skill.

Cirdan did enjoy his ward when she was exited, he loved the way her eyes lit and she seemed very animated. He had discovered long ago when he had brought up Ereinion Gil-galad that having a young Elf around was very enjoyable, and that he personally enjoyed it particularly when the young ones were happy.

Absently, he wondered who her father was. She had never kept it a secret that she had a father alive somewhere, well, _presumably_ alive. They had no way of telling at that point whether he was still alive. From her description, he must have been a Telerin Elf as well. Much to his surprise, she hadn't known his name. She had always called him 'dad' or 'father'; her previous guardian called him 'sir' to his face and referred to him as her father otherwise. Her mother had died when she was quite young and she could only remember her mother using affectionates for her father. She had never heard him introduce himself to other people.

Surely, if he was alive, he would be looking for her? A selfish part of Cirdan hoped he'd never find Aista, she was his daughter now and by the sounds of it, he was a rather better father. Hers hadn't been around much and his order to flee had nearly killed her, in much the same way as her mother had died. If he turned up in Mithlond looking for his daughter, Cirdan wasn't entirely sure what he would do. A part of him strongly wanted to get rid of the person, whoever he was, and never let Aista find out that he'd been around.

Another part of him said that was unfair on his daughter and that she should decide. He mentally slapped himself. As much as he loved having this 'pseudo family' it could get terribly confusing sometimes.

Thankfully, Aista had been too preoccupied eating her dinner to notice his quietness, though she smiled at him when he looked her way. He smiled back, noticing she had a smile like the sun coming up. He had a strong suspicion he would have to be fairly obviously protective of her in other realms; the young ellyn would probably be quite attracted to her.

After dinner, they went to sit in a sitting-room and he absently noticed her humming an unfamiliar tune. It sounded quite cheerful so he asked what it was. She smiled again.

"It's called 'Daydream Believer', by the Monkees. They're a group of bards from where I grew up. They were a bit before my time, but I still like their music, it tends to be quite fun." Cirdan pulled her tighter into his arms and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Aista could be very affectionate. He suspected it had something to do with lack of paternal affection earlier in life. He was determined to make up for what she had missed.

Much to his pleasure, she began to sing quietly. He kissed her hair gently, whatever anyone said, Aista would _always_ be his beloved daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

I think i've settled on a posting schedule of wednesday's and sundays but dont quote me on that just yet...

Anyway, on with the story...

Daughter of the Sea 4

Aista was very excited as she rode next to Cirdan. He had some reason to visit Imladris and had decided to take her with him. She had never travelled much as a child. For some reason, Sartamin had been against it, but now! Now, there was nothing stopping her.

Cirdan smiled indulgently, as she gasped at the first sight of the hidden valley. He was not the only one; several of his warriors did so also. Many found her slightly naïve excitement highly endearing. It was the main give away as to just how young she was, for she looked rather more than her age.

When they arrived in the front courtyard of Imladris, Lord Elrond was waiting for them, as were his sons, who looked at the pretty young elleth with more interest than Cirdan thought appropriate. He glared warningly at them.

When he introduced her to Elrond, he seemed slightly amused, clearly finding his fairly obvious protectiveness funny. He also seemed to find her excitement almost as amusing.

XXX

Throughout dinner, the Twins flirted outrageously and Cirdan discovered Aista was more than capable of holding her own against them. He was slightly relieved, though it would most definitely not stop him being protective of her.

Over the next several days, many more important Elves and Istar arrived, for what Aista hadn't been told was the reason for the visit was that there was a meeting of the White Council. It was a body which had only been formed a couple of decades ago in the year 2463 to fight the evil at the instigation of Cirdan's great niece, Galadriel.

When Galadriel and her husband came, they brought their daughter, Celebrían and her daughter Arwen, who had both been staying in Lorien. Aista hit it off with both ellyth straight away. That made Cirdan happy both because it meant Aista would have good company and that they would be able to protect her from Elrond's sons, who had shown no sign of giving up on flirting with her.

XXX

The night after the White Council had finished its meeting, the assorted important Elves and Gandalf sat around. Saruman had left not long after the finish of the meeting, claiming he had places to be with some haste.

Galadriel kept giving Aista strange looks right until she asked about it. Galadriel, in an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty, turned to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, is it just me or does the child have an air of unusual power? It's almost like she had free powers, but no knowledge of them." Gandalf was also frowning. He tried to smile at the now worried elleth.

"Come here, child, there's nothing wrong, just something Galadriel and I wish to check." Hesitantly, Aista walked towards them, each one took a hand and closed their eyes for a minute. Then Galadriel looked up in surprise, while Gandalf seemed to have gone rather pale. When Aista pulled her hand from his grasp, he seemed to shake himself out of it. At Cirdan's query, Galadriel and Gandalf looked at each other before Gandalf replied,

"Aistanen has a rather remarkable amount of power, untapped but free and utterly untrained. It needs to be trained." Everyone was silent as they processed the information. Eventually Cirdan broke the silence.

"Does that mean Aistanen will have to go away and stay with someone to train her?" It was not hard to hear the reluctance in his voice. Both Gandalf and Galadriel smiled slightly at the ancient Elf.

"Unfortunately, yes. Her power has to be trained; it would become dangerous if left for too long." Cirdan's expression did not imply too much happiness.

XXX

After some talking, very little of which actually involved Aista, it was decided she should go live in Lorien to study magic. Instead of going back to Mithlond, she would travel back with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, where she would train, with occasional visits home to visit Cirdan, who was not happy about his daughter being away. Cirdan could be really quite protective of her.

It was actually only two days later that they left for the Golden Wood; Cirdan actually managed to hide his dislike of her going for the farewell.

Travelling without Cirdan wasn't as fun for some reason, probably because this didn't have the air of adventure the previous trip had. It also was less companionable. Both Arwen and Celebrían had elected to stay in Imladris and so there was no-one she was really friendly with. She spent most of the trip worrying, though there was the occasional magic lesson, when they had open ground in case of 'explosions'. Galadriel warning of pyrotechnical displays as a result of her losing control hardly reassured Aista about the whole magic thing.

XXX

Eventually, they arrived beneath the golden eaves of Lorien and Aista was shown to one of the many Talans round Caras Galadhon, one fairly near that of Galadriel and Celeborn's. Aista noticed that, though she seemed to be in the area most desirable to live within the city, there seemed to be a distinct lack of Telain in the immediate vicinity of hers. She suspected that the Elves were nervous of the destructive potential of her powers. The Elves of Lorien were most definitely not reassuring her at all.

On the other hand, she did begin to make friends really quite quickly, the ellyth of Lorien being generally quite young and very interested in the new face in town. The young ellyth were an awful lot more reassuring than Galadriel could be, as her magic lessons began to start properly.

XXX

Cirdan stood on the quayside moodily staring out across the Gulf of Lune as he brooded about Aista being away. He had forgotten how lonely it could be without another person there to share his days with and he did not like her being away at all. Maybe he should have taken a wife, when he was still young enough to be 'on the market', it wouldn't have been so depressing that way.

Most of his sailors took a wide circle round their brooding Lord, recognising when not to disturb him. By now, the entire city had heard that their little Princess had gone to Lorien to study magic. Many of them were quite surprised to discover the fact that Aista had powers, though Cirdan knew they were hoping she would be able to master them in time to be able to come home and protect them from the evils brewing in the South. Many of the people of Lindon had suffered the effects of Sauron before and Morgoth before him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the nearby watch tour. Though Mithlond could work as a port that accepted incoming ships, it mainly served outgoing ships. Very few ships wanted to sail to the elven haven, but many came out to go to Valinor. Yet, despite the rarity of incoming ships, they could see one.

Cirdan moved to a part of the dock where he could better see the ship that was sailing up at a rather more dignified pace than many of the people working at the docks.

As the ship neared them, many eyes widened significantly. It was absolutely beautiful and Cirdan had rarely seen its like. The times he had, the ships had been carrying first Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and then the assorted Istar that the Valar had sent.

This was a ship of the Valar, one they had created for their purposes.

As the ship got closer, Cirdan's eyes widened even more. He recognised what the Blue Wizards had long ago explained to him to be the mark of Ulmö on it. He wondered exactly what Ulmö would be sending them, or more precisely, _who_ he would be sending them.

Surely it must have been one of his own Istar, but for what purpose? It surely couldn't be for whatever the other five had been sent for, could it? Cirdan moved down to the dock, where the stunning white ship was being tied up.

Like the previous ships of the Valar, it appeared to be unmanned and sailing under its own steam. Once the ship had safely docked, a landing plank was secured and an old man descended to the shore. Cirdan stepped forward to greet him.

"I welcome you, sir, it has been a long time since we have seen a ship of the Valar here on these shores. May I enquire as to your purpose and your identity?" he asked politely. The ancient-appearing man smiled slightly sadly.

"I am a Maia and now Istar of Lord Ulmö, who has sent me to retrieve something of his I lost once. We know nothing more than that what I seek is in Arda and as punishment for the loss, I am sent to find it. My name is Sartamin."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is slightly late - twas my birthday weekend so i got rather monopolised by my friends but hey - i had a good time. Scarily enough i am no longer a teenager. Anyway, on with the story...

Daughter of the Sea 5

Today's lesson was taking place beside one of the smaller rivers of Lorien. Despite having huge amounts of power, she did not seem to be getting what the Lady was teaching very well.

Suddenly Lady Galadriel went white. Aista frowned, still frustrated over her difficulty with magic, and then turned round to face the river. The water was suddenly bubbling furiously and a column of water shot up into the air.

"Do you think you can calm that down?" Galadriel asked slightly weakly. Aista nodded mutely, slightly surprised. She tried the breathing exercises Galadriel had taught her and concentrated on the water. Almost immediately the river returned to its previous state, softly flowing by. After a few moments, Galadriel spoke again.

"Well, I think we just found what your magic calls for, anyway." She seemed slightly surprised.

XXX

Once they had aimed the magic lessons in the direction of water, they went far better. Today was a curious lesson, though. Galadriel had taken her to one of the many pools of Lorien and told her to dance _on_ the water.

After a certain amount of thinking, Aista stepped across the water to the centre of the pool, concentrating on keeping it so she could actually walk on the water by her magic. Then she started to spin and dance, highly conscious of the magic she had to concentrate on to keep the water holding her up.

Eventually she relaxed into the dance and actually began to enjoy herself, forgetting she was dancing on water. Eventually, she was woken by Galadriel telling her to stop. She nearly fell back into the water as she released her magic, still unaware that she was standing on water. As she walked across, she concentrated on removing the water from her shoe and dress again. It was quite useful to be able to do that. Galadriel was smiling at her as she got to her mentor.

"You weren't aware what you were doing, were you?" Aista raised her eyebrow.

"You weren't just dancing the water; you wove the water around you as you danced. When you relax and let your magic flow, you actually have remarkable control." Aista smiled slightly. "Next trick, make it so you have rather better control and know much more of what to do with your magic."

Aista grinned, still pleased that the Lady thought she was doing well.

XXX

Cirdan watched his house guest for the past few days leave, quite curious about him. Sartamin had seemed a nice, but relatively lower powered Istari. Absently, the ancient Lord wondered about the thing he had misplaced and had been sent to find.

Sartamin had agreed to stay a few days at Cirdan's palace to recover from the journey, having magically guided the ship all the way from Valinor. During those few days, Cirdan had gained some more information on the mysterious item Sartamin was searching for, including how he'd lost it. Admittedly the description of how it had been lost had been a bit cagey, but Cirdan had got the general gist.

The Istar had been sailing somewhere and his boat had been wrecked in a storm and the item had floated off somewhere to land on the coast of Arda, though they could not identify where. They thought, though were not sure, that someone had found it and taken it somewhere else. Apparently, it was fairly obviously something valuable.

For some reason he was not sure, Cirdan got this impression that what Sartamin was looking for was not actually an item, but a person. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was a few slips of the tongue or something, but he was fairly sure that it was a person. He guessed that Sartamin didn't want to give the person any more forewarning than absolutely necessary.

Absently, Cirdan wondered who would be important enough for Ulmö to send a Maia to Arda for specifically to find. It struck the ancient Lord as rather strange. It was a pity Cirdan knew so little of who this person was supposed to be for he could not search for them.

XXX

Unusually, Aista was called to the Lord and Lady's talan before breakfast. When she entered, she was about to ask the reason for the summons, when she noticed both Celeborn and Galadriel standing there, white as sheets. On the table in front of them was a large package. The Lady motioned Aista forward and pointed to the package mutely.

"That just appeared on the table this morning. The guards have no idea how it got here, for no-one entered or left the talan and they did not sense anyone in here at any time." Celeborn said softly. Aista looked at the package and noticed there was a letter on top addressed to her on top of it. Well, that explained why they had called for her. Aista picked up the letter and took the letter knife Celeborn offered her, slitting open the seal. She quickly skimmed the note and went as white as the Lord and Lady.

"_My Dear Aistanen_

_A little gift for you, my child, to show I have not forgotten you. I cannot visit you in Arda unfortunately, but I still watch over you and ensure your well being. Please thank Cirdan for me for caring for you, I do truly appreciate it._

_As for your magic lessons, you are doing well in learning the usage of the powers you received through my blood. Thank the Lady also for me for teaching you, if you had not attained a tutor soon I would have began to teach you through dreams. You are only coming into your powers now, my child. Suggest to the Lady that you start to learn to heal magically soon. You are ready to learn that now, and it will come in very useful for you, I do believe. As much as I hate to say this, I think it would also be advantageous if you were to learn offensive uses of your magic also. When you are good enough, you can combine the magic with your weapons skill._

_Back to my gift, it is something I have only given the likes of once before and it shall keep the wearer hidden from evil and unfriendly eyes. Wear this when you travel between realms for, though the elven realms themselves are safe, the paths between are not. I am loath to think anything would happen to you, but it may and since, due to your blood through me, you would not go to the halls of Mandos but elsewhere, I am particularly protective of you._

_With love, your father"_

Aista looked up at the two Elves looking at her expectantly.

"It's from my father!" she exclaimed in shock. The two looked at each other.

"But surely one of Cirdan's messengers would have actually just come to you or us..." Celeborn said.

"No, not Cirdan, my _father._" They looked blank for a moment before their eyes widened in understanding. After a pause, Aista opened the package and gasped as the fabric spilled out in waves of silk. It appeared to be navy blue and gave the impression of a wave crashing. In awe, Aista spun the cloak round her, fastened the silver wave broach and twirled. The cloak was as light as air and by far the most elegant thing she'd ever worn. It was a princely gift.

Even the Lord and Lady could not keep their faces totally impassive at the stunning gift and Galadriel stepped over towards her student and gently touched the fabric in wonder.

"A gift like this is amazing! I have only heard of such a cloak as the one that belonged to Tuor, as given by Lord Ulmö to protect him as he took the message to Turgon of Gondolin warning of Gondolin's fall," she breathed. Aista grinned, gently fingering the cloak.

Apparently both seemed to have forgotten the strange and showy way the cloak had arrived in awe of the gift itself. Aista smiled, knowing she would treasure it forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of the Sea 6

"And what news have you received that I have not?" The Lord sat on his throne with a flat expression and his wife next to him, equally expressionless. On a nearby perch, an eagle eyed them beadily.

With a sigh, he gave an abbreviated version of all he felt the Lord should know. Though he had a power equal to the Lord in front of him, the Lord technically still outranked him. Even so, he knew far more of Arda than the Lord in front of him, hence the meeting.

Once he had finished the Lord turned a sardonic expression on him.

"I do believe you are not telling me everything. My own sources have told me of something I really should know about. I believe she takes the name of Aistanen." He tried to show no reaction, something he'd had much practice at over the years. "First a wife and now a daughter? You've been keeping secrets from me. You know I don't like that."

"It does not matter if you like it or not. You may be my King, but I have a right to a family and to keep them as I wish. If that wish is to keep them from you, then that is my prerogative to do so." He responded as icily as the Lord had spoken.

"Yes, but you have passed on power and magic to her. She is training to use it."

"Of this I am well aware; was there a point to this line of conversation?" The Lord's eye narrowed; his wife spoke for the first time.

"Her presence changes things; she adds extra weight to one side. We do not know what effect she will have!" He rolled his eyes at the Lady.

"And you are objecting to her adding to the side of Light? That is our side, just in case you have forgotten." As the Lady pursed her lips, eyes also narrowed, he husband spoke up, voice getting louder.

"But the other side will try to get her and corrupt her!" He looked at his Lord, expression as cold as it could possibly get.

"She is my daughter. Do you not think I watch over her? Please do not be insulting, just because you cannot watch over those who are your responsibility or prevent their rebellion, do not think that I cannot look after my own. Now if you will excuse me, I must go, I have a daughter to watch over." Without waiting for a response, he turned and left.

XXX

Aista threw herself into Cirdan's arms as he came down to greet her on the steps of his palace in Mithlond. The silver-haired Lord grinned and spun her around.

"I take it you missed me, Aista?" Cirdan laughed. Aista nuzzled his shoulder in response. Eventually she pulled back, grinning.

"Hello, Ada." They both laughed again. Cirdan reached out and fingered the fine, blue cloak that showed no sign of wear from the journey.

"And where did you get this? It is one of the finest items I have ever seen." Aista flushed slightly.

"It was a gift." Cirdan raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll explain more fully later – it's probably better that you be sitting down when I explain" Cirdan, if at all possible, raised his eyebrow even higher, but Aista just smiled at him and rushed after her maid so she could get properly clean.

Later on, when they had eaten and were sitting down talking, Aista sheepishly removed several pieces of paper and handed them to Cirdan. He frowned at her.

"You wanted an explanation for my cloak. Well, showing you those was the best way I could think of for explaining them." He gave his ward another quizzical look before reading the notes. By the time he had finished, he had gone a little pale and he turned back to Aista with slightly wide eyes.

"Your father has been writing to you?" Aista nodded. "Have you responded?"

"Ada, I have no idea how to do so. Those notes simply appear on the table in Lord Celeborn's office, sometimes with gifts and no-one can tell how they get there. He seems to take childish joy in baffling all Lorien with his method of posting." Aista looked slightly frustrated. Cirdan smiled at her.

"Your father seems a very strange one, my dear. Especially as he seems to have no objection to me, yet clearly knows about our relationship. He clearly has some serious magic a level of which has not been seen among the Elves, but he does not even visit you, for there seems to be some restriction on him." Cirdan shook his head slightly. Aista shrugged helplessly at Cirdan before curling into his arms.

XXX

Cirdan stood staring out of his window at the moonlight, wondering exactly why he was still up. He had been brooding over Aista. He had only just got her back after over fifteen years of absence, only to have the fact her father could come and take her back at any moment and that he could do nothing about it shoved violently in his face.

In the silence, he heard the whisper of elven footsteps and the sweep of clothing brushing the floor going past his apartment door, towards the exit of the house. In curiosity, he went out to the corridor and just caught the flash of silver-blue hair that told him exactly who the night time wanderer was.

He followed Aista out to the water gardens at the back of his palace, where she carried on walking until she reached one of the calm pools with no fountain and knelt down beside it. Cirdan stopped behind a tree, where he could watch what she was doing. She touched the water and the image of the moon upon it changed. He was too far away to see the image, but he could hear clearly. He nearly rushed to Aista when he heard her shocked exclamation.

"Father!" Apparently she had not been expecting it either.

"Aistanen, I have not been able to talk to you for far too long." There were a few moments of silence before she responded.

"If you could contact me like this, even if you could not visit me, why have you not before?" Her voice was slightly accusing.

"Things have changed recently. Before I was trying to protect you through not letting the rest of my family know of your existence. Your mother drowned shortly after they discovered she existed. I didn't want a similar thing to happen to you when they found out. They have, however, found out now and so the restrictions on my contact with you are lessened and though I still cannot visit, I can talk to you." Cirdan went white and he could see that Aista had also paled. Who was this person's family? He then frowned as he noticed no grief in Aista's father's tone when he spoke of her mother. There was something wildly wrong with what was being said.

"Can't you tell me at least something about your homicidal, contentious or just generally insane family? Maybe if I knew something of them then I could protect myself from them better." The other person's tone became sad.

"You know everything you need to know, just never stray in the direction of the Dark, for if they see you wavering towards Sauron's side at all, they will kill you instantly. They fear Sauron gaining control of your magic..." He seemed like he was going to go on, but he was interrupted.

"How could you possibly think that there is enough chance of _that_ for there to even be enough reason to have to warn me? I _love_ the people on this side and I loathe what Sauron and Morgoth before him did to them! Maybe if you'd ever been a father enough to me to actually get to know me you would have known how insulting that is!" She rose and ran away from the lake. As she rushed past the tree Cirdan was standing behind, he put out his arms and caught her. He held her close and Aista burst into tears on his shoulder.

XXX

The next morning, Cirdan entered his office, his guards having told him that there had been no disturbances during the night and that everything had been silent.

Still preoccupied with the late night conversation, he did not immediately notice the letter sitting perfectly in the middle of the table. When he did, he frowned and picked it up. He had locked the study door and the guard had not noticed anything. It was hardly like anyone could get in through the window, not this far up. Maybe in his distraction yesterday, he hadn't noticed it having been placed on his desk. He made a mental note to ask about it as he slit open the letter.

All thoughts of how it got there dropped out of his mind as he read it, and any colour left his face.

The letter was not signed with a name, but just as the father of Aistanen. How in the name of the fourteen Valar had he known that Cirdan was watching, got round to writing this letter and magically placed it on Cirdan's desk?

After several minutes of shock, during which Cirdan read the letter more thoroughly, he rose and told one of the guards to fetch Aista, no matter _what_ she was doing. He was quite emphatic about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of the Sea 7

Aista resisted the urge to swear as she woke up. Once again she'd dreamed a dream she was sure her father, via some route or other, had placed in her head. Since that meeting when she'd returned to Lindon, he would fill her dreams with _things._ She could never remember what exactly, but instinctively knew he was teaching her more magic, and her power and skill increased daily.

Her expletive had only been held in because she knew that the entire camp would hear her swear. After a few short years at home, Aista was travelling back to Lorien via Imladris. Cirdan had manufactured some reason to visit the Hidden Valley so he could travel with her at least part of the way.

When she sat down at the fire, Cirdan looked at her slumped posture.

"You had another one of those dreams?" Aista nodded tiredly; she never slept as well when she had a dream and she suspected the only reason for them not being every night was the amount they exhausted her. Cirdan wrapped her in his arms.

"He should leave off them at least while you're travelling. You need all the energy you have for the journey." Aista nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"I'll be fine, Ada, it's irritating more than anything." Cirdan smiled slightly. Since that conversation, Aista had been more suspicious of her birth-father and, despite several requests, had refused another conversation with him. That did not stop either the gifts or the dreams. Aista's fighting skill had greatly improved, though, mostly because she took her frustration out in her fighting lessons.

Thankfully, she did not have another dream throughout the journey and so was relatively fresh when she arrived in the stunning city. Upon arrival, Elrond was there to greet them, though he seemed a little distracted. He grinned rather boyishly when Cirdan commented on it.

"Celebrían will be home soon; you timed your visit very well." They both laughed at the Lord's eagerness to see his wife.

XXX

Aista was fighting two off-duty Imladris guards at the same time in a training ring, both Lords watching in amusement. Elrond swore that the only reason they had agreed to train against her as she combined both weapons work and magic was because they fancied her. They were being comprehensively beaten by the elleth, who was very good with both magic and weapons.

Suddenly, just as she disarmed the Elves, sending them flying, a messenger from the meeting party rode up, pale as a sheet and clearly exhausted from the riding. Elrond frowned at the messenger; the party was not due back for another day or two yet.

"My Lord! I have terrible news!" He hadn't even stopped for a breath. The confused frown turned to one of alarm. After a couple of pants, the messenger went on. "The party from Lorien was attacked by Orcs on the Redhorn Pass shortly before we were to meet them."

"My wife, is she OK?" The messenger looked up his Lord miserably.

"Your sons found her and are bringing her back now; some other Elves are bringing the other survivors." Elrond and many other Elves went pale. That did not sound good – not good at all.

When the survivors were brought back, they were rushed to healing rooms. Elrond took his wife and Aista rushed to help the other healers. Her powers would be invaluable for those Elves that needed healing. When she got into the room of the most needy, she went pale, shocked at the extent of her injuries. Not knowing what else to do, she went over to the bed and helped clear up the injuries. Quietly she whispered,

"Father, help me."

A sort of odd calm came over her and everything she'd learnt in dreams about healing was no longer slightly hazy.

XXX

Much later, Aista woke in her bed, wondering what had happened. After a few seconds orientating herself, she realised Cirdan was sitting in the chair beside her bed. When he realised she was awake he swooped down and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"I was so worried about you. The healers said you worked to heal everyone like an automaton. Everyone was rather worried about you. You would only stop once you had healed everyone – I feared you would so far overextend yourself, it would harm you." Aista curled into his chest. It was wonderful to be this loved.

"I don't know what happened, Ada, it just, well,_ happened_." Aista decided against telling him she had asked her father for help. She didn't entirely know why, but she had. Cirdan probably wouldn't understand, since she was so vocally against her father's help at times.

XXX

None of the Elves that had survived, a depressingly small number, were entirely healed. Physically, yes, they were fine, but mentally were another matter and with Elves, the mind was very important. As soon as possible, both the Lord and Lady of Lorien arrived in Imladris to help their daughter through the pain. When Galadriel heard of Aista's healing, she was very surprised. It was far beyond what the powerful Lady had taught her, some bits beyond what the Lady knew.

Aista spent the next several weeks with Galadriel, Celebrían and Arwen, trying to help them. She'd always got on well with all three and she hoped her presence helped in some way. Eventually, several weeks turned into two-and-a-half months, as early snow prevented any travel in or out of the valley.

Eventually it was decided that Celebrían would sail, as she had begun to show the signs of fading. Not long after, it was decided that she would travel with Cirdan and go to Mithlond, while Aista would go with Galadriel and Celeborn back to Lorien. Arwen would come with Aista and the Lord and Lady.

XXX

On the journey to Lorien, Galadriel tried to ascertain how much Aista had learnt in her absence from the Golden Wood. Eventually, Aista saw something she had never seen before: Galadriel sighed, obviously frustrated.

"What's the point in me teaching you? Your father seems to be teaching you far better through these dreams than I can." Aista smiled sardonically.

"Your lessons are a lot less painful than his. I wake up feeling terrible every time I have one of those dreams, I'm always slightly hazy about what I've learnt for a while and it's not really my learning, but an insert of knowledge." Galadriel smiled slightly. "And maybe if I start having lessons with you again, he might get out of my dreams. That would make my life far more comfortable." Galadriel laughed humourlessly.

"You don't have to try to make me feel good about myself, Aistanen, just because your father teaches you better without even being there."

XXX

The dreams did not stop entirely after she started up her lessons with the Lady again, though they did lessen in frequency.

All the while she was there, she received more gifts with letters requesting another meeting with her. Aista still was not overly enthused by the idea.

XXX

One morning, shortly before Aista was due to return to Mithlond again, Celeborn and Galadriel sat in the large greeting talan bellow their private complex of telain that formed the Royal quarters. There weren't many people there at that time in the morning, but there were a few all the same.

Both Lord and Lady looked up as an unusually hesitant and pale guard stepped up.

"My Lord and Lady, there is a Telerin, who wants to see you, here." Slightly confused as to what could be scary about a Telerin Elf, unless they were injured badly or something, in which case they would have been taken to the infirmary.

The Elf was tall and it took only a few seconds to tell what had scared the guard. Galadriel was forcefully reminded of her father, not in appearance but in presence. This Elf had a powerful aura about him, which immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room. They were used to the powerful presence of their rulers, but this Elf outstripped them by quite a way. Most peculiarly though was the fact he glowed with the light of the two trees of Valinor. There was no record of Telerin Elves returning from Valinor and that was the only way he would have gained that glow.

When he was a few steps from the dais upon which Galadriel and Celeborn sat, he bowed slightly with an enigmatic smile.

"My Lord and Lady, I have come here to see my daughter. Since she is in your care, I thought it polite to talk to you first." Celeborn was about to answer, asking who his daughter was when something else happened.

"Father?" Everyone turned towards the person, slightly surprised to hear a person speak in the common tongue. The tall Telerin smiled.

"Aistanen."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me a while to post this, i've been a bit distracted recently. Unfortunately the next on might also take a little while to be posted but, i promices i will finish this story (all the chapters are already writtten).

Daughter of the Sea 8

Aistanen stared at her father in pure shock. He held out a hand to her and hesitantly, she walked to him. When she was close enough, he embraced her and held her tight to him.

"I missed you, child," he whispered as he held her close, stroking her hair gently. Aistanen felt quite awkward in his embrace. This was a person she had not seen since she'd been in her early twenties. More than half-a-century on of accepting another ellon as her father, to meet her real one was strange to say the least. Eventually, he loosened his hold on her and turned to the Lady of the Golden Wood, his glow having increased as he held his daughter to him.

All the Elves in the room seemed a little lost for words. Eventually, Arwen found her voice.

"You're Aista's father?" He nodded slightly. "Why have you only come to see her now? She has spent decades in Lorien and plenty of time in Mithlond as well. You've known where she is because she's been getting those gifts." Aista raised an eyebrow at her father; she had planned to ask that.

"Because where it comes to my daughter, my family have slightly homicidal instincts and I did not want them to find her. They do not know where she is; they can trace me well, however. Thus, it was safer not to be too near her." The Elves stared at him. Aista sighed in frustration.

"So what changed this time?" Her father's expression became sardonic.

"They think that your refusal to speak to me is a sign that you are turning to the other side. Keeping you hidden from them was rather superseded by the need to stop them from deciding to kill you out of fear for your power and increased knowledge of how to use it. They think my servant's persistent failure to find you is also a bad sign." Aista gritted her teeth.

"Is death your family's first reaction to anything?" Her father snorted with laughter. "Why can't you just take me to meet them so we can reassure them that I'm not going to go evil or whatever?" The laugh this time was rather sour.

"I'm not entirely sure I trust them not to take preventative measures or something to prevent you from 'going evil'; I wouldn't put it past them." Aista looked up at him uncertainly and curled into his chest.

"But you can protect me, right?" Her father drew her closer and held her tighter.

"I will protect you from anything that wants to hurt you. I will never let any harm come to you, my child. I love you too dearly."

XXX

Aista was rather hesitant as she rode up to the palace of Mithlond, her stunning blue cloak whipping behind her. Next to her rode her father, looking calmly reassured. How could he be so calm?

Cirdan was waiting on the steps for her again and she swung off the horse and ran up to hug him, regardless of her father. When she was let go from his embrace, she turned to find her father had dismounted and was a few steps away. She noticed a flash of sadness in his eyes as he watched the reunion. She looked back to Cirdan, whose eyebrow was raised quizzically.

"Er, Ada," she said, her tone very uncertain, "meet my father." Cirdan coughed slightly in surprise.

"Why are you here now after so long? Where have you been all these years?" The ancient Lord was far more militant than was characteristic. He loved his daughter dearly and he had witnessed much of what she'd suffered for her blood-father. Aista's father was one person the Elf was _not_ kindly disposed towards.

Instead of retaliating, her father frowned slightly. All of a sudden, Cirdan gasped and wobbled slightly, and had to be held up by Aista. She glared at her blood-father.

"What did you do?" she asked accusingly, instinctively knowing who was the source of Cirdan's loss of balance. Her father smiled at her rather coldly.

"I explained the situation to him. It was the fastest way. Imagine receiving several of your dreams at the same time, in the space of a few seconds." Aista went slightly pale; one over the space of a night was bad enough.

XXX

Cirdan stood beside the ship sadly as Aista and her father prepared to board.

"Don't worry, I will send her back to you. I will let you have her back as soon as I am sure that my family no longer have homicidal impulses towards my daughter and she has full control of her powers." Her father reassured the ancient Lord. Cirdan smiled sadly.

"I will still miss her though, my Lord. I am surprised that you would be willing to give your daughter back to me once you have ensured her safety." Aista's father smiled equally sadly.

"You are able to be a far better father to her than I can ever be and it won't be so long until you sail yourself – we can work out more permanent arrangements then." Cirdan frowned at him.

"Is there something you know that I don't? How do you know it won't be long?"

"I am far older than even you Cirdan; to me the end of the Ages of the Elves is fairly insignificant. A thousand years is hardly a long time to me." Cirdan gave a hard look at the Lord in front of him. That meant 'soon' could be forever.

Aista flung her arms round his neck.

"I do love you and I will try to come back to you as soon as possible. The normal definition of soon, not Mister Eternity over there's definition." Cirdan accepted the hug and smiled slightly at the strange turn of phrase. Just sometimes she showed her human upbringing.

Many Elves watched sadly as their Princess sailed off out of the harbour not to be back for Erur only knew how long.

XXX

Aista stood in her father's arms, watching the sea as they sailed. All of a sudden, the water opened into a hole and the ship entered.

Aista screamed in horror. It had taken enough bravery to even get on the boat after her last experience and now this. Her father remained totally calm however and simply held his daughter to his chest calmingly.

The cold of the water Aista was expecting never came however and eventually she opened her eyes and uncurled from her father's chest again.

The ship seemed to be sailing _through_ the water in a bubble and soon entered a sort of underground tunnel that led to a dock, where her father led her off the ship into a stunningly beautiful palace. Aista was staring at her father in shock, now fairly close to terrified.

"What the..." He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Welcome to my home, Aistanen." Aista was about to comment, when she saw someone else in the corridor and her eyes widened as she saw who the elleth was.

"Mother?" she gasped. The elleth's eyes widened.

"Aistanen?" She then turned to her husband. "You brought her home at last!" She exclaimed before pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "I missed you, baby."

END OF PART ONE!


	9. Chapter 9

DAUGHTER OF THE SEA

AN: Sorry this is taking its time - i'm more than a little preoccupied at the moment (start of Uni term coming up, prereading for uni, moving to mum's house for time being, several other things going on in my life). Since i never got round to replying to reviews, here they be instead.

Sorry for taking so long...

Song in the woods - Yes, tis good and you know me well enough to know that everything would be made right. Next thing, an explanation for all those ickle cliffies! :D

PatonxJulia - *Grins* glad you like it and here comes the next one. Hopefully part 2 will be as fun as part 1.

PART 2

Aistanen smiled as the sea breeze brushed through her hair and she looked around the Gulf of Lune, memories of Mithlond sailing back to her.

When she entered the harbour walls, she smiled to see the frantic activity on the quay front, remembering Cirdan telling her that, though Mithlond could accept ships, it rarely did. As she got closer to the docking station they had signalled her to use, she went back to concentrating on steering the ship. She couldn't help finding the looks on the docks people's faces amusing as the tie ropes seemed to be flung by thin air. They looked even more surprised when the gangplank placed itself without any help.

As expected, when she disembarked, Cirdan was waiting there to see who was on the ship. With a slight smile, Aista dropped the hood of her cloak and smiled at the pure surprise on his face.

"Hello, Ada." He gasped and blinked a few times before pulling her into a hug.

"Aistanen?" He seemed a little unable to believe it. She laughed.

"Yes, Ada, father did say he would send me back when he could." Cirdan laughed this time, still seeming shocked and pulled her back into a hug before spinning her round.

Aistanen was quite surprised by the joy the people of Mithlond greeted her with as she travelled through the city to Cirdan's palace. Well, joy that followed a large amount of pure, undiluted surprise. She suspected that after around 500 years they had given up on her returning from wherever her father had taken her.

Eventually, they arrived at the palace and she was taken to her room to clean up and change, just like she had been when she had arrived back in Mithlond before. Once she was finished, she found Cirdan waiting for her expectantly in their private sitting-room. He promptly pulled her into his arms and sat her down beside him. His first question made Aista laugh slightly.

"So why were you sailing back in a ship of Ulmö's, then?"

"Because my father would hardly have me sail in any ship other than his own. He can be terribly protective of me." Cirdan did a slight fish impression, looking for something to say. "I thought you'd already worked out who my father is; I thought he told you when he 'explained the situation' to you shortly before we left." Cirdan was silent for a few moments, still seeming rather shocked.

"So are your family problems dealt with, then?" Aista laughed slightly.

"Yes, and I have to admit studying under the Valar themselves is a very interesting experience. You'll find I no longer need magic lessons, or weapons training, though I will still want to borrow your warriors to practice with. It will be fun beating them all." He raised his eyebrow.

"Confident, are we?"

"I just spent 500 years training under Tulkas and Oromë, not to mention any other person who could teach me something, you would be absolutely amazed at what I've learnt since I've been gone." Aista's tone was slightly tart but Cirdan only reacted by hugging her even closer to him.

"I missed you, you know that?" Aista smiled the same sweet smile Cirdan remembered her having and kissed his cheek gently.

"I missed you too, Ada."

XXX

Cirdan watched his daughter move through the complicated steps of a dance as she was played a violin. It was some sort of jig like the ones the Rohirrim danced, but his daughter seemed far more graceful than the humans. She generally seemed more graceful, like a colt that had now come into his full growth and the grace that came with it. She had always been graceful, now she was far more so.

He'd been observing her carefully since she had come back and kept noticing little differences in her. On the surface she seemed much the same, but observing her, there were many differences. He supposed that spending half-a-millennium living with the gods, and being trained by them, would have a certain effect.

The changes seemed simple and small, but all seemed along the lines of her increased grace, things like having acquired a simple, self-assured confidence in herself she'd never had before and far greater wisdom. She suddenly seemed far more considered, as well as calm. It was like she'd gained several-thousand-years of aging in the space of only 500.

XXX

In late September, Mithlond had some interesting guests in the form of another group of Elves that had come to sail. What was interesting about them was the tale they had from part way through their journey.

One evening they had come across a group of four Halflings, who had stayed the night in their camp. One of the Halflings, who was paler than most of his kind, had spoken Sindarin, but had been rather careful with what he said. They had noticed he was carrying something they could sense as evil and they had given him what advice they felt they could.

Shortly after, Lord Elrond's message arrived, requesting a representative for a council he was holding. When the message arrived, Cirdan did not look too happy, knowing who he should send. Knowing better to comment at all, Aista just sat silently as she let her Ada brood over it. Eventually, he decided on sending her with several other Elves, who could help her at the council. Aista did not bother telling him she really needed no help.

XXX

Though she needed no help, a part of her was glad she had a large party with her when travelling to Imladris, as the lands were far from quiet. Eventually, however, they did get there.

When she arrived, her party was met by Elrond in the courtyard outside the main building of Imladris and the Peredhil Lord looked rather exhausted. He also didn't look to enthusiastic about greeting more guests, when he really needed his sleep for the council the next day.

Aista smiled slightly as she walked up to him and dropped her hood. It was worth the effect. Elrond's jaw dropped and his eyes widened significantly.

"Aistanen? But..." She laughed.

"My father decided I was needed round here again and since my relatives' homicidal instincts have been alleviated, well, there was no reason why I shouldn't." Elrond continued to gape for a few moments, before his face split into a grin.

"I'm beginning to come to the conclusion your family is very strange, Lady Aistanen. Your presence here definitely surprised me." Aista laughed slightly.

"You have no idea, Elrond, really."

XXX

Aistanen was sat beside Arwen for the feast that evening; Arwen had been visibly shocked at her appearance, but quickly got over it to gossip over everything Aista had missed in the last 500 years. She also shyly told of her love, a man named Aragorn. Arwen seemed to be very surprised when Aista seemed to have no trouble with this.

After the feast, they visited the Hall of Fire; when there, they were surrounded by other ellyth, who knew both Aista and Arwen. For much of the night the group's attention was on the Halflings (well, Arwen's was actually on the man with them for much of the night), though they all took the time to enjoy the other entertainments of the hall.

Arwen attempted a pouty look when Aista called it a night fairly early because, unlike the rest of the ellyth, she had to get up early in the morning.

XXX

At a fairly obscene hour of the morning, Aista's maid woke her to get her ready for the council. Once again, Aista wondered why it took so long for ladies to dress in this world. Thankfully, the maid also brought breakfast so she didn't have to worry about fitting that in as well.

Even with the early rising hour, Aista still only arrived shortly before the council began.

Even so, it wasn't until she was attempting not to fall asleep in the speech of a Dwarf that she noticed someone else present. That someone else was an Istari, who happened to be staring flatly at her across the room. Recognising Sartamin, she smiled weakly at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, and Aista had to resist the temptation to giggle.

Eventually though, the story of the One Ring was told by Elrond and the council got rather more interesting. When the little Halfling, the one the party of elves that came through Mithlond had spoken about, showed the Ring, it caught everyone's attention. Much of what was being said caught Aista's attention, for she remembered Cirdan coming for a meeting of the White Council and much of the politics. It was interesting seeing later points.

As the discussion went on, Aista nodded at Galdor, allowing him to ask question. It amused her that he had silently asked, even if propriety did dictate so. She decided to take back control when Glorfindel suggested taking the Ring across the Sea.

As they began to discuss which of the two paths were better, towards Mordor or across the Sea, Aista stood up silently. Everyone went quiet to allow her to speak.

"It cannot be taken across the Sea. It has been proven before now that even the Sea-paths are not protected from evil. Valinor will only temporarily stop the power and it will not protect those here." After a few seconds silence, Boromir rose to respond.

"I do not mean offense, Lady, but what would a lady – of any species – know of Sauron and of evil. That is the subject for males." Before she could respond, Sartamin rose and responded for her.

"As the daughter of Lord Ulmö, I think the Lady Aistanen knows significantly more than you, Son of Man."


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of the Sea 10

Every person who had been at the council watched Aista now, usually slightly pale. They didn't seem to be dealing with having a daughter of one of the Valar around too well. It had not taken long for that secret to get round the rest of Imladris either. The looks many gave her verged on reverence.

Aista found one of the more isolated parts of Imladris to think without being stared at. In the afternoon after the council meeting, shortly after lunch, her presence in Lord Elrond's office had been requested.

_She'd entered the large office to see Gandalf and Sartamin sitting on chairs on one side of the room, and another empty one opposite them. Elrond sat behind his desk, still looking shell-shocked at the revelation of her heritage. When she entered, both Istari bowed to her._

"_Princess, I have not seen you in far too long," Sartamin greeted her. She had smiled and hugged him. "Where have you been all these years? I have been looking for you, yet could not find hide nor hair of you." Aista grinned._

"_With my parents in father's palace in the outer Sea, didn't father tell you?" Sartamin's expression confirmed that Ulmö had not. Before they said anything else, Elrond interrupted._

"_Parents? I thought you said your mother was dead?" Aista laughed again._

"_She was." At the raised eyebrows from all three males in the room, Aista elaborated. "When the rest of the Valar found out that father had a wife he'd taken from this world and hidden in another so they wouldn't find her, they went to find her and drowned her in the cove at the back of the house for some reason. Probably fear again. They're good at homicidal instincts and fear, especially together. The fact that father is so estranged from them and obviously wanted to keep her hidden probably added to their reaction. Either way, when father found out, through Sartamin, he went to Mandos and bullied him or whatever – he didn't ever explain exactly how he managed it – until he got mother a new body, at which point he took mother back to his palace and actually lived with her there, whilst hiding me from his family."_

_Her father's Istar did not look amused._

"_It would have been nice if he'd told me about this. Almost as nice as it would to have been told he'd found you and taken you back to his home." Sarta sounded rather annoyed for some reason. Aista raised her eyebrow at him._

"_I think father needs to take a course in telling people things." Both laughed again. Suddenly remembering something, Aista turned to Gandalf. Her tone turned rather sarky. "That reminds me Olorin, thanks for ratting on me to Manwë, I really appreciate the opportunity to have to defend myself against the Lord of the Valar while hoping he doesn't decide to pre-emptively kill me just in case. Absolute highlight of my life, that one."_

_The elder Istar had the grace to look embarrassed at least._

"_He is my Lord, Princess, I could hardly keep the discovery of Ulmö's daughter from him." Aista smiled wryly at him._

"_I know, but you could have tried to put things in a way that wouldn't send him off on one. Your Lord can be a bit of a bastard at times." Elrond started choking slightly. All three looked at the Peredhil Lord in amusement. His shock was highly amusing, though neither Istar would actually admit to the Lord that only another Valar, or in this case a daughter of the Valar, would actually be so rude about Manwë._

Aista grinned. That had been an interesting conversation.

XXX

As she watched the Fellowship leave Imladris, she absently wondered why they were starting travelling in the early evening. Arwen stood beside her, waving her love off.

For the next few days, Arwen was singularly mopey and Aista decided to take action to deal with it.

Elrond looked surprised when she walked in to his office, smiling slightly. The Lord was looking every one of his over six-thousand-years that day, and his human heritage was showing in the slight lines on his skin.

"Elrond, would you mind terribly if I were to steal Arwen and take her to Lorien? She's a bit down at the moment and I thought the change of scene would do her good." Elrond smiled tiredly.

"Do what you wish, just take a large guard. I might not like Arwen marrying a human too much, but I'd rather lose her to a human husband than an Orc." Aista smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Elrond, it will all be fine. The Valar are transient backsides at times, but they wouldn't let one as faithful as you suffer so. I can't tell you exactly what their plans are but don't give up just yet." Elrond smiled at her, already seeming to have more life in him.

XXX

Aista kept her hood up as they rode under the golden eves of Lorien, following Arwen and not wanting to give away who she was just yet. The Marchwarden and his guard had been curious about Arwen's hooded companion, but a combination of Arwen's assurance, the cloak's magic and Aista's own had stopped them being too curious.

Upon arrival, as Aista had suspected, they were taken straight up to the talan she'd met her father in to meet the Lord and Lady. When they got there Arwen was greeted cheerfully, though with the usual restraint both Celeborn and Galadriel characteristically showed. Once they had finished greeting their granddaughter, they turned to Aista curiously. Smiling, she dropped her hood.

Their reactions were the ones she'd been hoping for. It was probably some of the most visible shock she'd seen on either Elf's face.

"Aistanen!" She grinned and bowed formally at them. The single word from their Lord had caught the attention of all the other Elves in the meeting hall and they stared at the elleth everyone had assumed they would never see again.

"You'll be glad to know I no longer need magic lessons, my Lady. My father, and his family to a lesser extent, has ensured I am well trained now." Galadriel smiled at her.

"I look forward to seeing everything you have learned, maybe there will be things I've never seen before; your father seems to have an exceptional grasp of magic." Arwen grinned at her.

"I would expect Lord Ulmö to have a pretty good grasp of magic, Gaernaneth." Several Elves spluttered at that comment.

"Pardon?" Celeborn asked.

"Oh, I thought you should know what the entirety of Imladris now knows, that Aista's father is the Valar of the Sea." Galadriel closed her eyes.

"Teaching you would have been _so_ much easier if someone had told me that before I started lessons." Aista laughed.

"If I'd known, Lady, I would have told you. My father seems to have a problem with telling people things. If you want someone to be irritated with, go for Gandalf, he did know and was the one who told the rest of the Valar I existed, and thus is the reason I had to go away."

The conversation went on late into the night, as Aistanen and Arwen caught up with Celeborn and Galadriel. Eventually though, Galadriel remembered that both Aista and Arwen had been travelling for a while and sent them to bed.

XXX

Aista watched impassively as the eight remaining members of the Fellowship flopped down on the beds and fell to sleep. None of them had noticed her there watching them in their exhaustion and grief.

They had said Gandalf was dead, but Aista was having trouble believing that. She didn't know exactly what it was, but her senses told her there was more to it than that

With a thoughtful frown, she moved away from the group to her talan, attempting to work out what was wrong. Either way, she was going to kill that Istar next time she saw him. Whether that was in Arda or in Valinor, she didn't know, but she objected to the widespread pain that was happening at his death. Not to mention that going up against a Balrog was a very stupid idea.

As she reached her talan, she stood on the balcony and joined the song of mourning, adding another layer of beauty to the music.

Yes! I'm back, sorry for taking my own sweet time updating. I shall soon be going back to uni which should get me back to regular posting (boring lectures, wifi and a laptop combine = Celi actually remembering to post).


	11. Chapter 11

Daughter of the Sea 11

Aista sat up in her bed from lying down in reverie so fast she nearly got slightly dizzy. She rolled out of bed and dressed herself in record time, leaving a note for her maid telling her she'd gone to see the Lord and Lady.

When she got to Celeborn's office, both Lord and Lady were already there, obviously having also felt what Aista had.

"You felt the surge of power as well? Could you tell if it was good or evil?" Celeborn asked, slightly white faced. His power was not anything on a scale compared with his wife's and for him to have felt it as well as her showed how strong the magic had been. Aista took the proffered chair.

"Yes, sort of and I don't think it was evil, but it was hard to tell, especially as I was asleep when I felt it." The couple in front of her looked at each other for a second or two before responding.

"Do you think we need to reinforce the border near to Moria, then?" Aista shook her head slightly.

"Not against that, but it is not the only threat to Lorien out there. There are Orcs waiting for the Fellowship to come out of Lorien and they may well attack to get the Ring, especially if they can get reinforcements." The two blondes looked at each other again.

"We knew about the Orcs, but how did you?" Aista raised an eyebrow at them.

"Who am I?" She laughed.

XXX

As she wondered along the banks of one of Lorien's rivers, thinking about the recently departed Fellowship, she looked up and smiled as she saw one of the giant eagles.

Considering Gwaihir was supposed to be a bearer of news, not of burdens, he seemed to be acting as Gandalf's personal ferrying service an awful lot at the moment.

Aista grinned and went to find the Lord and Lady, where she would no doubt be able to greet the old Istar. She _knew _there hadn't been something right about his death.

XXX

Sure enough, there stood Gandalf, who had apparently finally had a bath and change of clothes since she last saw him. Aista decided against commenting that he could get a role in a Glow White ad right now, no-one would understand the joke.

As she neared them, Gandalf turned to her and bowed formally.

"Princess Aistanen. It is good that you are here; I have messages from your family for you. It would have been quite a problem to have gone and found you." Aista smiled at the old man.

"I think messages can wait until you have explained your death." Both Galadriel and Celeborn seemed to agree with that.

It took a little while to get through the whole explanation, he seemed to still be a little vague, as if he had not entirely recovered from being brought back to life. He probably hadn't, now Aista thought about it.

Once he was done, he turned to Aista to pass on the messages.

"My Lord Manwë says you are to go to Mirkwood, it has no ring of power protecting it, but has both Mordor and Dol Guldur to deal with. Do not worry about Mithlond, it is far from the danger and your father is protecting it. He is aware of how fond of Mithlond you are and will ensure none of its inhabitants come to harm."

"So I am to protect the Wood Elves?" Gandalf nodded.

"They need the help, lest they fall, and Mirkwood _must not_ fall. Even with your presence, it will be badly damaged. Their best protection is that underground fortress of Thranduil's."Aista nodded, pretending she didn't already know all that. Gandalf had obviously got _some _capability for stating the obvious.

"Was there anything else I already know that I needed to be told, Gandalf?" she asked when he'd finished giving advice. He laughed slightly sheepishly.

"Your father told me to tell you that he loves you and to be careful. Your mother also sends her love."

XXX

Mirkwood was depressing, Aista decided.

Unlike Lorien, whose golden eves cheered you even in winter, these dark pathways between the thick, dark leaved trees would depress a person at any time of the year, if you could even tell what the season was.

She'd been on the Old Elven Way for a few days, knowing it would be a while before she came to the border guard. The Elves of Mirkwood had had to retreat many times over the years because of the shadow from Dol Guldur.

Absently, she mourned for the damage done to the ancient and once great forest.

She grinned as she sent her senses out. Finally, she'd found the border guard, a few leagues off.

She rode up to just in front of their posts, knowing they wouldn't see her with her father's cloak on, she'd discovered that it not only protected from unfriendly eyes, but all eyes she didn't want to see her.

Just as she was a few steps in front of them, she dropped her hood and felt the acute shock of the Elves as they saw her there for the first time and dropped down, trying to pretend they'd been ready for her.

She just smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello, boys."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here it be for Melody-chii, since she asked for quick posting (and has just had loads of nasty exams). Oh, by the way, Melody-chii asked for a pre-3rd age fic which i have now completed in record time (less than 3 day) and this shall start being posted after i've finished with the last few chapters of this.

Daughter of the Sea 12

King Thranduil glared at the silver-blue haired elleth standing calmly before him.

"And why, pray tell, is a Telerin Elf here to help, and what possibly can one young elleth do to help a kingdom under the siege from two sides?" The golden-haired King, noticeably different from his dark-haired subjects, had a voice made of ice.

"Because I am the only person around who can replace the help given by a ring of power, Oropherion." Thranduil took on a look even icier (if possible) than before at her term of address.

"You will address me with respect! _Especially_ within my own halls!" he spoke quietly. Despite his reputation for volatility, he clearly understood that controlled anger was far more effective. She smiled nastily at him.

"And you will speak to the daughter of _Ulmö_ as you would to any member of the Valar. My father and uncle sent me here to provide you with celestial assistance, if you don't want it..." she trailed off suggestively. He glared hard.

"And why would I believe you as anything other than insane after a claim like that?" Aista smiled coolly and let the telepathic magic she'd leant in Valinor flow. She watched with quiet satisfaction as the King's eyes, and just about everyone else's eyes, widened significantly. Thranduil swallowed.

"Princess, please forgive my rudeness. I was unaware that the sea-Lord had a daughter, and definitely that she actually wandered Arda." He looked like he was about to go on in his shock. Aista smiled slightly and intervened.

"Your lack of faith is understandable, King Thranduil. I'm guessing you would like me to stay?" The King nodded slightly and then looked almost hesitantly at her. The look most definitely did not suit the arrogant, self-assured face of the King. "Was there something you wished to ask?" After a second's hesitation, he spoke up,

"Your mother, I'm..."he trailed off in the face of her dry look.

"Was an Elf my father fell in love with and took away and hid, as he did not wish to tell the rest of the Valar he had bonded with an Elf. When they found out about her, they drowned her in a cove. My father then retrieved her from the Halls of Mandos and she now lives with him in his water palace." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what was her name?" he asked softly. Aista looked up at him, almost defiantly.

"Meluiel"

It was not just the King who had a certain look of being thunderstruck.

XXX

Aista was irritated. She hadn't been able to get a straight answer out of the King as to what the big shocker about her mother's name was. None of the other Elves would tell her either. She paced back and forth across the opulent room she had been provided with, wondering how long it would be before the promised guide would come to take her to dinner.

Eventually, a very respectful young elleth knocked on the door and escorted her to a private room, where only King Thranduil was waiting for her. He stood when she arrived and helped her to her seat, quite the gentleman now.

After he sat her down, he looked at her slightly apologetically.

"We would usually hold a great feast for such an important visitor to our realm, but we are presently preparing for a siege and we cannot spare the excess of food that always accompanies such occasions." He looked a bit embarrassed at his admission of present scarcity. Aista was quick to reassure him.

"Believe me, I do understand. Actually, I would be more worried about your sanity if you were holding large festivities at such a time. Not to mention the fact that I do not revel in big, formal dos." Thranduil smiled slightly at her, getting her accidental drop into another world's slang.

"It appears we agree on something then, for I confess a lack of joy in such events myself and I think my son would rather go on deadly trips than attend balls and such like." Aista grinned slightly.

"I was wondering why he agreed to join the Fellowship..." she trailed off slightly, looking at the King, unsure if she'd hit what had huge potential to be a raw spot. After a few seconds, he let out a bark of laughter.

"Most would not have mentioned that, Princess, you are a most interesting one. So tell me what precipitated your dislike of formal occasions?" She grinned slightly.

"You've never been to one held by the Valar, have you? They do formality with the best of them, or the worst for that matter. Manwë has a pole up his backside, Varda is snide, Tulkas and Oromë have all the social grace of two who think with their muscles though the latter of which can at least hold a non-fighting related conversation – mostly due to associating with the Elves a lot in the Years of the Trees. Not that the earliest Elves were always the most sophisticated bunch at that time either. Unlike the Valar, though, they've matured rather better. Nienna is a wet rag and the obligatory wall-flower of any party, Yavanna is a total hippy, and Aulë is just a wee bit too like his pet race to get on with, right down to the whole beer thing – I'm sure you're getting the idea now. I could go on being rude about my family for quite a while." She grinned at the blonde King, who was also grinning at her.

"I have never heard such candid descriptions or such unflattering ones before. Even as a relative of theirs, I think you're rather brave." Aista grinned again.

"I've already been on the receiving end of the Valar, with homicidal impulses towards me, before now; after that, you tend to be rather less scared of them. On the subject of family, why did my mother's name cause such a stir?" She hoped this more private setting would encourage him to speak. Even so, the King hesitated before responding.

"Did she ever tell you where she came from?" Aista shook her head slightly, confused. "She was a Wood Elf, a popular one. When she simply vanished, it caused much anguish." He looked at Aista's curious expression and sighed.

"She was unusual amongst the Sindar and Silvan in that she took after her distant Telerin heritage greatly, and unlike most Wood Elves, loved the sea dearly without feeling its call. Not long before she disappeared, it became common knowledge that she had found love, a suitor who courted her in the most wonderful ways, though none knew who he was. Then, just as we were expecting an announcement of marriage and an introduction to this mysterious suitor, she just vanished. Your mentioning of her reminded us of one well set in the older of my kind's memories – and explained much." Aista looked at him in surprise.

"Nana never mentioned that! Though, then again, she never mentioned anything before father. T'is nice to know, however, thank you."

Thranduil smiled slightly at her, his face wistful.

"You were fond of her personally?" she asked, thinking it the only thing that could cause such an expression. He smiled sadly up at her.

"Yes, I suppose I was, and it caused me much personal pain when you father took her from me. Far more than I am prepared to admit." Aista gently placed a hand on his arm, hoping it gave him comfort. He just looked sadly up at her before changing the subject.

XXX

Over the next several days, Aista got the impression that there had been quite something the King had missed in his narrative about her mother. Aista was determined to find out what it was, but the Elves of this dark wood were less than forthcoming.

Soon though, she forgot about it in the mists of preparing for battle. More than once in their preparations, assorted Wood Elves would get treated to spectacular blow-ups between their King and the celestial Princess, neither being good at taking orders.

Thankfully, neither Elf realised there was a secret pool going on which one would kill the other first.

Even though they argued during the day, they still had those private dinners where they were perfectly cordial to each other, getting on quite well. Aista smiled when she thought about how they argued during the day and talked during the evening. She never was able to get more about her mother out of him, however.

As she stood watching the sky, she shook her head slightly at the strange relationship she had formed with the King.

Suddenly, she whipped out a knife as she sensed an approaching presence, only to relax slightly as a Mirkwood Elf in royal livery ran up to her.

"The King says 'Come!', the first attack has started."

XYXYXYXYXXX

AN: A virtual cookie to whoever works out the relationship between Thranduil and Meluiel first. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry i took a little while to get posting again - its been freshers week at uni and i am absolutely exhasted.

Daughter of the Sea 13

At word of the attack, Aista and everyone else in the kingdom had hit the ground running, so to speak. Since the birds had brought the news of the first assault on Lorien, both Aista and much of the forces of Mirkwood had been sleeping dressed and as armed as they could safely be. 'Every second saved when the attack comes was helpful' being the general consensus.

When she skidded into the operations room, she got the impression Thranduil and his advisors had also been sleeping dressed.

It didn't take them very long to come to the conclusion that the plan to not even bother putting up more than token force at the borders was the best one. The forces out there knew they were to delay the enemy for long enough to allow the few Elves still out in the forest time to get into the fortress and then use secret entrances to get inside themselves.

Thranduil was under no illusions about keeping his borders; he knew that he had to retreat to the safety of the caves. From there on, though, the enemy force would realise that they didn't have the advantage the swift retreat made them think they had.

Thranduil's Elves knew Mirkwood better than any other people on the planet and they had left some nasty traps for the enemy. Aista simply added to the effect, as well as protected the forest itself from too much damage, though even her power could not do everything needed, especially as she was more concentrating on making sure the people came out alive. Forests were easier to heal than dead people.

XXX

Aista grinned nastily as the group of Orcs she was watching began dancing in pain. It had been (conveniently) raining for days before the attack and the precipitation had simply got worse and worse as the Orcs came further and further into Mirkwood. Now they walked across the water-logged ground and once they were well and truly sunk to their knees in mud, the mud had began to boil.

Boiling a creature alive wasn't the nicest way to kill it, but it saved arrows – something that, though it was hardly in short supply just yet, was still limited until the siege ended.

Later on, Aista was hidden at another little watch-hole that over looked the main Orc encampment. She grinned evilly. She had known they were going to camp there, it was the best camping space around and Orcs were not notoriously bright, so they hadn't worked out that the Mirkwood Elves would have noticed that too. They were soon going to find out their mistake.

The absolute beauty of the plan was that they would set off the trap themselves, with no assistance need from the Elves at all. The Elves around Aista were watching her curiously, this being one she'd set up entirely herself, using things from her own world and none of them had really seen the effects before. Rather suddenly, their attention turned to the Orcs.

Finally!

One of the Orcs had tried to light a fire and, rather unexpectedly, the entire camp went up in flames. Even though everything was soggy and damp, the fire that encased to Orcs burnt hot and strong, and no attempt by the Orcs could put it out.

Aista grinned nastily, scaring one or two of the Elves who caught the expression, and thanked Friar Bacon (she'd always found that name funny) for the invention of Devil's Fire* – it was a truly obnoxious mixture.

XXX

For days, they set off obnoxious traps round the Wood Elf stronghold until the Orcs began to retreat after their vastly diminished numbers began to lose heart in the face of the numerous cruel ways of being killed that they were subjected to.

After them, the Wood Elves came out of the woodwork, so to speak, then hunted down and slaughtered every last Orc within the realm. The main attack was led by Thranduil himself. With a slightly exasperated sigh, Aista followed him into the fray, much to the surprise of many watching Elves.

Aista relaxed slightly, as she realised she could no longer sense any enemies and that parties had already gone after the few remaining Orcs that had escaped. She grinned slightly and turned to Thranduil. When she saw him, she swore under her breath and sprinted over to him.

He had a few not so pretty gashes, including one that was turning a nasty colour. With another muttered oath, Aista flung the King over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could back to the palace. With speed only granted to one of the blood of the Valar, she reached the Healers, who immediately took him to a private room and began to work.

Aista stood by the door for a few minutes before the Healer in charge looked up at her and shook her head.

"No, he can't! Mirkwood needs him!" she gasped as the Healer was clearly telling her he'd got a fatal wound. As the Healer began to apologise to her very sadly, Aista shoved the Healer out the way and began to send her power into healing the King.

As her magic began to boost his systems, Thranduil came back to consciousness for a little while. He looked sleepily up at her and uttered a quiet sentence. Aista went slightly white and realised that with the information the King had just given her, she _couldn't _let him die. Without thinking about it, Aista uttered the only phrase she knew which would guarantee that she was successful in saving Thranduil.

"Father, please help me."

Like with Celebrían, she felt her mind cordon off as her father took over her body.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in her room, feeling strangely refreshed.

*X*X*X*X*X*

*Not sure if this stuff actually existed but I found it mentioned in a medieval murder mystery book by Paul Docherty that I think is actually called Devil's Fire. It says at the end that Edward 1st (Edward Longshanks) used it against the Scots during an invasion, but I have no idea where to look to prove or disprove this information. I still liked the idea however. There was however, really a guy called Friar Bacon who is quite well known - though i can't remember what for exactly.


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter of the Sea 14

Thranduil was well recovered when she went to check on him. Somehow, Aista had almost completely healed the wound. She knew from experience that she couldn't completely heal a wound all in one go. Either way, he was more than healed enough to travel to Dol Guldur.

When they got there, Aista felt Thranduil go icy at what he saw there, and it was not simply the sight of the fortress which elicited that reaction. It was more the presence of the Lorien Army and most importantly, their rulers.

Seeing Galadriel in leggings, tunic and amour had to be on Aista's list of the weirdest things she'd ever seen, though.

Both the Lord and Lady watched with carefully neutral expressions. The dislike between the two realms and their rulers was absolutely no secret. When Thranduil got close enough, he bowed his head politely and they returned the gesture. After some small talk, Thranduil finally got the point

"So what happened here?" Galadriel smiled slightly at him slightly.

"After we repelled the last assault on our Wood, we pursued the last of the attackers, much like you did from your realm, and when we reached Dol Guldur, I used my power to throw down the walls, so it can never be used again." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"You used the power of Nenya for this?" he asked bluntly. Aista recognised the comment for what it was. The Rings of Power were not common knowledge and his revealing his knowledge that Galadriel not only had one, but _which_ one, showed up many of the prejudices of the Lorien Elves. Both Lord and Lady's expression hardened at the comment. In an attempt to head off an argument, Aista butted in.

"When the One Ring was destroyed, all the Rings of Power ceased to have any more power. This was achieved after that, so it was her power alone, Uncle." The term of address immediately caught the attention of everyone within earshot. The Mirkwood party already knew of course, but the Lorien contingent most definitely did not.

"_Uncle?"_ Celeborn asked in surprise. Thranduil smile wryly at them.

"Her mother was my sister, Meluiel. It was nice to finally find out what happened to her."

"It does at least explain why I was sent to Mirkwood. The Valar aren't generally that inclined to intervene so obviously." Galadriel shook her head, still shocked.

"But wasn't it Manwë who sent you?" she asked. Aista grinned at her.

"I've been watching my mother effectively bully all the Valar as needs be for 500 years. She's very gentle in her bullying, but if she wanted someone to protect her home, she most definitely would have got it." Thranduil laughed fondly, with a hint of sadness.

"She hasn't changed much, then?" Aista gently place her hand on his arm. He clearly still missed his sister and if they hadn't been in public, she would have hugged the Elf. They might fight like cat and dog on occasions, but she was very fond of him.

XXX

Aista ducked into the negotiating chamber, grinning, and plonked the tray of food down on the table between the two Lords.

Celeborn had come to Mirkwood to negotiate with Thranduil about the newly liberated territory and, as expected by just about everyone, the negotiations were most definitely heated.

Both Lords looked up as the fruit landed in front of them and Aista grinned at them.

"Eat up, you two, and remember: no hitting now," she said. The she grinned and waltzed out again. As she left, she felt the heat of two glares on her back and laughed. Both glares got hotter, only to be cut off by the door closing.

XXX

This was going to be the most awkward feast in history, Aista decided as she walked to her place beside the King. On the King's other side sat Celeborn, and the two were still being frostily polite to each other. Absently, she wished she'd been able to sit between them to calm tempers, but protocol dictated otherwise. Thankfully, as half-Valar and the King's niece, she got to sit next door at least.

As the food came out, she also remembered that 'feast' was a bit of an operative term considering food was still rationed. It would be for some while yet, until next year's harvests at least. Food was too scarce the world over for conspicuous wastage.

When the time came for dancing and music, the party raised up a bit. In an attempt to cause a little more cheer, Aista got up on the performer's platform herself. Generally she preferred not to perform, but it was considered a privilege to hear her sing, so the entire hall quietened when she stood.

Even though her father had passed on much of the song of Eru to Aista, more even than he'd passed onto the Telerin, she opted for a few Irish songs that night. They were all sung in Gaelic, so none of the Elves knew what they meant, but the light energetic tunes seemed to goad the Elves into enjoying the party more and it seemed to calm the frosty relations between the two male rulers present. Not that Aista had been infusing her music with magic designed for that effect exactly or anything.

XXX

The next day, Celeborn returned to Lorien with the express orders to carry her love to all those who she loved and to tell them that she wished to spend time with her new found uncle for the moment. Celeborn had seemed rather surprised at her obvious affection for Thranduil.

"I know he can be a bit of an arse, Celeborn, but my appearance has brought back all the pain of losing his sister. He is also my uncle. I do actually want to get to know him a bit more – maybe now there is no war we will have fewer disagreements. Besides anything else, I have a few things I want to show him when things have calmed down."

Celeborn had smiled slightly at describing Thranduil as 'a bit of an arse', but seemed to understand her.

"If he's ever an 'arse' to you and you really want to get back at him, though, I would be more than willing to help..." Aista laughed.

"I bet you would." Both of them laughed together.

XXX

Thranduil frowned at her as she led him out into to the night. He frowned even more as he realised she was leading him to the hot springs that his sister and then his wife had loved so much.

"You will understand in a minute, Uncle. Stand back a moment." He nodded, still very confused. His confusion got even greater as she knelt down by a large, still pool and placed a hand lightly on the surface. He expected the water to ripple but, much to his surprise, it did not. A face did appear in the water, though. Aista smiled warmly at the face of the absolutely stunning male in front of her.

"Aistanen! You are well?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, father, very much so. You must know by now that we've won." He laughed.

"Of course I know, water is everywhere and where water is, I know what is happening."

"Do you think you can get Nana for me? I want to talk to her." Her father smiled slightly and turned away for a moment as he retrieved her mother. As he did, Aista turned and winked at the slightly pale Elf-King behind her. He'd obviously worked out what she was up to.

Quickly, another face appeared beside her father's and for the first time, Aista noticed that it was definitely a Wood Elf face. Also for the first time, she noticed how much her mother and Thranduil actually resembled one another. She'd never thought about it before.

At the appearance of Meluiel, Thranduil dropped to his knees beside Aista in pure, undiluted shock.

"Meluiel!" he whispered softly and her eyes widened.

"Thranduil,I... " she said weakly. The blonde King reached forward and Aista caught his hand.

"No touching; just speech and sight, I'm afraid." The look he shot Aista was one of pure grief. Then he turned back to his sister and Aista stood up.

"I'll be back in half-an-hour." she said and winked at her father, who also mysteriously vanished off.

The last she heard as she went off to another far off pool so she could actually speak to her father was quiet, heartbroken whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of the Sea 15

Aista walked into Thranduil's office quietly, sensing the air of depression in the room. When she looked up at her uncle, he was white as a sheet. She moved round the Lord and wrapped her arms round him comfortingly.

Haunted eyes looked up at her before gathering her in his lap and holding her, the move more for his own comfort than anything else. While Thranduil took comfort in her presence, Aista carefully opened the partly folded letter on his desk.

The letter bore the mark of the Steward of Gondor and was written in sombre black ink. It simply stated that the Lord King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor had passed away. Aista knew what was causing her uncle's grief; it was not so much the King's death, but the fact his son would be sailing to Valinor. She knew that Prince Legolas would not be making a home visit before his sea trip.

Gently, she wrapped her arms round Thranduil's neck and kissed his closed eyes, and then pulled him to her chest.

XXX

Aista was slightly pale as she walked through the almost ghostly Golden Wood. She had never felt the place seem so dead before. She had visited several times since the War had ended, though most of her time had been spent either in Mithlond or in Eryn Lasgalen with the two ellyn that meant the most to her.

As she wandered nearer to the home of the last King of Lorien, she finally saw what, or more precisely who, she had been expecting.

Arwen looked up as the silver-haired elleth approached her. The older elleth was white as a sheet, made to look even paler in her entirely black mourning clothes. Silently, Aista held her as the elleth cried on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Arwen looked up at Aista and looked as if she was going to speak. Aista placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, I know what you are here for. I will see you in Uncle Mandos' halls, then?" she asked gently. Arwen's eyes widened significantly and Aista smiled slightly at her before kissing her forehead. "Come on."

Aista led Arwen over to the centre of Cerin Amroth and held the Evenstar to her as both her grief and her soul flowed from her. As Aista felt the body of the elven princess in her arms become lifeless, she held her closer and kissed the top of the head as a single tear escaped her eye.

XXX

Cirdan paced his office restlessly. In a break from his thoughts, he looked over the city, noticing how, once again, the entire city seemed so dead with almost all the Elves having left for Valinor. Virtually all that was there were the three Elf-lords and the tiny number of Elves that had remained with them until the end.

All of them would remain in the Grey Havens until the last one of his remaining folk came. Though the world believed the last ship had left long ago, there was one last one that Cirdan had built himself over the last few years, knowing the final Elves would need something to sail in as well. It would be the last ship he built.

He turned round as his office door opened and his daughter walked in. Aista was ready for travel again. He smiled slightly at her and she grinned at him. He laughed before hugging her.

"Only you could be cheerful at being sent to convince a depressed Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen to do something." Aista grinned at him.

"Ada, of all the people in the world, I am probably the only person who knows how to convince him. Anyway, I look forward to getting my uncle home. I would love to see his face when he can finally meet Nana again. That is going to be _such_ an interesting meeting." Cirdan laughed.

"You really have an evil sense of humour, don't you?" Aista grinned again and kissed his cheek.

"That's why you love me, Ada; now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Elf-king to bully." The last sound Aista heard as she left his office was Cirdan's now rare laughter.

XXX

Instinctively, Aista knew where to go. Neither of the two ellyn accompanying her seemed too enthused with leaving their Princess before they had entered the caves of Eryn Lasgalen, but they had orders.

Sure enough, Aista found Thranduil kneeling by the pool in which she had occasionally arranged for him to talk with his sister. He was dressed simply in Mirkwood greens rather that anything formal or lordly and he ran his fingers through the water absently. The first thing he noticed of his niece was her dropping an arm round his shoulder.

He looked up at her in pure surprise.

"Aista! I thought you had sailed; sailed with the rest of them..." Aista's heart almost broke for him, he sounded barely a shade of the strong Elf she had once known, that he had once been.

"We had someone to wait for, Uncle, we won't sail until they come." Thranduil chucked drily, humourlessly.

"And you decided to visit your poor uncle whilst waiting?"

"It _is_ you, Uncle." His head shot round fast and he stared at her. He was about to speak, but Aista got there first. "You hardly thought we were going to leave without you, did you? Ada said he would not sail while there was an Elf left in Arda remember?" Thranduil gaped a few times.

"But..."

"No buts, Uncle, don't you want to see Nana again?" He seemed like he was about to try and object again, more out of some sort of habit than anything. "It's not like you have a duty to any remaining Elf; you and the others _are_ the last." He laughed softly.

"Alright, you win. I'll come." Aista grinned and hugged him close.

XXX

After Thranduil had packed the few things he wanted to take, they had collapsed the rock over all the entrances to his cave fortress; no one would find it for many centuries at least.

They sat in a tavern in Bree listening to some Men argue with a few of the Hobbits present.

"Elves don't exist! They're just a story your Old Gaffer told you to entertain you as a kid, Master Hobbit!" said one man emphatically.

"No, they're not! He saw them, all shining in the night..."

Aista grinned up at her uncle and buried her head in his shoulder as she giggled uncontrollably. There was something indescribably funny about the argument. Thranduil smiled down at her, knowing that in a couple of days, they would be in Mithlond and in less than a week, there really would be no more Elves left in Arda.

XXX

Aista grinned at the Elves either side of her.

They were no long on Cirdan's ship, but on one of her father's, which had come up beside theirs, asking for Aista, Cirdan and Thranduil. She had not hesitated and the two ellyn had followed her, each knowing better than to argue.

Now they stood at the bow of the ship, watching as it sailed across the open sea. Both Cirdan and Thranduil gasped and grabbed the sides of the ship as a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere just in front of them.

Aista laughed and braced herself as the two Lords went absolutely white. She really should have warned them, but their expressions were far too funny. The rather girlish screams as the ship sunk into the whirlpool were pretty funny, too.

The two Lords had just about got over their panic as the ship docked in her father's under water palace and she grinned at her parents, who were also grinning, knowing she had deliberately not warned them. Aista jumped off; ignoring the fact the sailors were getting out a gangplank and hugged both of her parents before turning round to the still-white Elf-lords.

"Welcome to my home!" She flung her arms wide, whilst grinning at them. Both glared daggers at her as she laughed. Thranduil then noticed his baby sister and in a remarkably short period of time had her tightly in his arms.

As the five of them entered the palace, Aista smiled happily at having her entire family together.

Finite

Yay! Its over, though watch out for the sequel, which is only a oneshot but definitely pleases my Beta's love of fluff - while showing my usual sense of humour. that will probably be posted next weekend some time since i will probably need some lifting as i was insane enough to put on a quiz at my local church as a social evening.

Also look out for my next story, Wraths Recompense, which is first age based and (as title implies) takes place around the War of Wrath. It is 10 chapters of pure, feel good fluff that i wrote on a suggestion from oone of my reviewers, Melody-chii. Hopes she (and everyone else) likes it. Please read. Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Gaia_Caecilia


End file.
